1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to an electrical switching apparatus operating mechanism with an operating member therefor. The invention also relates to an enclosure assembly employing an operating mechanism with an operating member.
2. Background Information
For a variety of reasons, such as, for example and without limitation, operator safety and to prevent unauthorized access, electrical switching apparatus, such as molded case circuit breakers, are often mounted behind a panel or housed with an enclosure (e.g., without limitation, panelboard; load center; switchgear cabinet).
FIG. 1 shows an example of one such installation wherein the circuit breaker handle 4 is not directly accessible by the operator. Specifically, the circuit breaker 2 is installed inside an enclosure 6 having a door 8, with the circuit breaker handle 4 being suitably located behind the door 8. In the example of FIG. 1, an operating mechanism 10, which includes a rotary handle 12 mounted on the exterior of the door 8, is employed. A mechanical linkage 14 is used to interconnect the rotary handle 12 with a pivot mechanism 16 inside the enclosure 6. The pivot mechanism 16 drives a sliding mechanism 18 which moves the circuit breaker handle 4 between the operating positions (e.g., ON; OFF; reset) thereof. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,084 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
When the enclosure 6 is open, for example during maintenance of the circuit breaker 2, the rotary handle 12 is disengaged from the linkage 14. Hence, the rotary handle 12, and thus the circuit breaker handle 4, cannot be actuated absent the use of one or more separate hand tools (e.g., without limitation, wrenches; pliers; vice-grips; pipe clamps; screwdrivers) (not shown). Such tools are required, for example, to grasp the mechanical linkage 14 and/or pivot mechanism 16 in order to drive the sliding mechanism 18 and move the circuit breaker handle 4.
There is a need, therefore, for a device to operate the circuit breaker even when the enclosure door is open. There is a further need for a device for operating the circuit breaker without requiring the use of separate independent hand tools when the enclosure door is open.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in operating mechanisms for circuit breakers, and in enclosure assemblies employing operating mechanisms.